Where We Are
by Psycho226
Summary: Shawn, and Juliet just got married and of course he's already in trouble. But who would expect anything different from a Spencer? A short one-shot from the movie. Contains spoilers. Shules! Rated for language.


"Shawn! Shawn!" Juliet bounded down the steps, and stopped when she reached the door. _Psychphransico_ was destroyed. Completely destroyed. She took a few steps and took a deep breath.

One hour. One freaking hour of being married and Shawn had managed to get in trouble. While Juliet had expected to be cleaning up messes- it seemed the Spencer's had a gift for creating one- she hadn't expected to be so soon. The window was smashed, the tables were flipped over, and the air was a bit cloudy.

"Shawn!" She yelled again hoping she would get some kind of answer. The office was littered with people, cops, a few scary looking guys dressed in army cameo but her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"Ma'am?" One of the men dressed in cameo approached her from the back stairwell. "How do you know Shawn Spencer?"

"I'm his fiancé- his wife." She corrected herself quickly, "Where is he?"

After all, they had been through in the last twenty-four hours she had hoped they would be able to board a plane, and just be together. She was going to make him buy her one of those ridiculous expensive cinnabons from the airport, she was going to hold his hand during take-off because even though he had flown on planes a million times before he still got nervous; she was going to sleep on his shoulder while he had his arm around her… instead, he was gone. All of those quickly made plans were gone.

"We're not certain." The man looked around the trashed office, "He was seen running out of the building with Burton Guster, and Ewan O'Hara."

"Ewan?" Juliet asked surprised. She had not been expecting to hear her brother's name. She had left several messages since that night at the dock but all had gone unanswered. Heck, she thought he might even be dead.

The man nodded, "My name is Rick Collins. I'm with the military police corps, I've been tracking Mister O'Hara for a long time. Then he came here, for God knows what reason." Rick looked around the office again with his face twisting in disgust. "He left this." He handed Juliet a silver wrapped box.

The box could fit in her hand evenly, and wasn't very heavy. The wrapping paper sparkled, and was topped with a silver bow. A small piece of paper was tucked underneath one of the ribbons.

 _To: Juliet and Shawn Spencer_

 _From: Ewan_

Juliet couldn't help but smile. She and Shawn had never actually gotten around to talking about whether she would take his name but it seemed Ewan had thought she would.

It sounded nice, to be honest. Juliet Lynn Spencer. It had a good flow to it.

"How do you know Ewan?"

"He's my brother." Juliet answered him tucking the small box into her jacket pocket, "Look, are they in trouble? Shawn, and Ewan?"

"Your husband has nothing on him except for aiding, and abetting a wanted military man. All we want is your brother."

Juliet sighed, and looked up at Rick. She knew both Shawn, and Ewan were headstrong, confident, and absolutely stubborn. She could only imagine what damage they could do together.

"I've got to take this," Rick grabbed his ringing phone from one of his many pockets, "If you hear or see either man, call me immediately." He handed her a card.

"Yeah right." She mumbled under her breath, and left the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Psych~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had now been six hours since she, and Shawn had been married. Five from when she had gotten the call from the martial arts studio telling her that the office had been destroyed, and searched. She had called Henry, Gus's new girlfriend, and had even facetimed Carlton; no one had a clue where any of the men were.

"He'll turn up Juliet." Henry insisted from his bar stool at the table. Despite her insistence that he didn't need to come back from his fishing spree, he had shown up anyways. "He always does."

Juliet sat across from him, and took a long breath. "This is this first time this has happened since we've actually been legally bound together." She eyed the ring on her finger.

"You know when Shawn was little, and I first showed him the ring, he had insisted that I sell it for some cheap cash." Henry chuckled, "He was absolutely certain he was never going to give it to a girl. And in my opinion, he gave it to the best damn girl in the world."

Juliet looked up to meet his gaze.

"How do you do it? Tag along, and deal with the crap he manages to get himself into."

"Like father like son." Henry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I hope that penchant for trouble skips a generation," Juliet said beginning to finger the diamond on her hand.

"Wait… are you pregnant?" Henry practically toppled the table with his sudden stance.

"No, no, no!" Juliet assured him. "I just mean now that we're married there's nothing stopping us from having a family. Seeing Karen, and Iris together… it makes me want to have a kid of my own. His kid."

"I think I can do that."

Juliet whipped around to find Shawn standing by the door.

"I wouldn't mind a kid or two." He shrugged with a smile. Juliet jumped from the stool, and wrapped her arms around him; pulling him in close.

"What the hell happened?" She asked nuzzling her nose into his neck. He was warm, and smelled like fish. She could feel the slickness of his neck, he was sweating like crazy.

"Ewan showed up out of nowhere, and then these big guys jumped down from the street, and shot up the window." His hand cupped the back of her neck, and he squeezed gently. "We ran out through the back staircase, we ended up hiding out in some steam room that was drying out salmon."

"That's why you reek." Henry pinched his nose.

"I did what I had to do!" Shawn defended, "Somewhere along the way I lost Ewan and Gus. Thankfully I was able to hail down a cab so I could get home." Shawn kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Jules, I know you wanted to have a nice honeymoon."

She leaned away from his embrace, and gently grabbed his chin in her hand, "Shawn you have no idea how worried I was." She moved both hands to caress his cheeks, "When I heard that the office had been shot up, I was terrified. But then you weren't there, and I didn't know what to think. After this whole thing with Billy, and Allison…" She shook her head. "I just want to be with you, I don't care where we are."

"Me neither," He smiled ducking his head to catch her lips in a kiss. "It is our wedding night," He pulled away, and grinned widely at her. "Why don't we go into our room, and have a little grown-up fun?"

She grinned back, "I'd like that." She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

"I'm leaving," Henry announced throwing his hands in the air, "Don't forget to call your mom." He yelled before slamming the door shut.

Shawn placed one hand on her hip to pull her close, and the other in her hair as their kiss deepened.

Juliet pulled away briefly to take a deep breath, "Shawn, I think I'd like to take your name." He tilted his head, and smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," She nodded. "But there's just something about how Juliet Spencer sounds."

"It sounds like heaven." Shawn kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Shawn."

"I love you, Jules."


End file.
